


Ever So Sweet

by zinny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Out of Character, Pining Harry, Ravenclaw Draco, Ravenclaw Hermione, Short & Sweet, Slytherin Harry, background Hermione/Blaise, background Luna/Neville, background Pansy/Fleur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Harry is pining over a certain blond Ravenclaw who he thinks is not interested in him. Too bad he doesn't know the feelings are mutual.Another Ravenclaw!Draco AU one-shot with a dash of Slytherin!Harry.





	Ever So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> It's Draco's birthday today! To celebrate, I decided to write this short one-shot of Ravenclaw!Draco and Slytherin!Harry. I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for that AU.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. x

"Am I going to have to stage an intervention?"

Harry jumped at the voice and turned away from the Ravenclaw table, scowling at the amused face of his best friend Blaise.

"Wouldn't change anything, darling." Pansy piped in with a playful smirk. "Even if we asked, Harry won't stop staring at our little Draco."

"It's not fair! What does he see in that - that Hufflepuff!" He whined, turning back to his dinner with a pout as he crossed his arms.

"Hufflepuff?" Asked Pansy. She turned towards the Ravenclaw table and watched Cedric shamelessly fail to flirt with Draco. Pansy snorted and patted Harry's back. "Don't be daft, Harry. Draco wouldn't date that pillock."

Blaise grinned, "I mean, if he won't I will. Cedric is dashing."

Harry huffed and punch his shoulder, "watch it or Hermione will come hex your bollocks off." He paused and grinned mischievously, "on second thought, do it and take him. Then keep him as far away as you can from Draco."

"You've got it so bad, it's awfully cute and slightly pathetic." Pansy snickered from behind her teacup.

"Just ask him out, Harry. Valentine's Day is coming up." Blaise sighed, he grabbed his books and Harry's arm, pulling him towards the Ravenclaw table.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

Pansy cackled behind them, "this is going to be fun."

The three Slytherins made their way towards the Ravenclaw table. Most of the students were hurled up in groups, books out as they chatted with each other. Some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sat with them. The trio walked over to where Draco was seated with his two friends — Hermione and Luna. The three Ravenclaws were the brightest of their class, therefore sticking together.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat anxiously as he watched Draco give Cedric a tight smile before the Hufflepuff walked away with a dazed expression and moonstruck smile.

Blaise let go of Harry's arm and went directly towards Hermione, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, leaving the poor Ravenclaw a stuttering and blushing mess.

"Hello, darling. Mind if we sit?" He mumbled as he pulled away from her lips.

"Not at all." Hermione smiled, with a nod she gestured for them to take a seat. Pansy sat next to Luna, Blaise took Hermione's seat, as she slipped off and sat on his lap and Harry awkwardly took the seat next to Draco.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Draco asks, with a raised eyebrow. "Well, besides ravishing Hermione, of course."

Hermione blushed and playfully shoved Draco's shoulder before hiding her face in between Blaise's neck and shoulder blade.

Pansy grinned, "well, we came to ask about the Ball. Are you all coming? Please say yes, spending time with _boys_ all the time is getting boring." She said with a rather dramatic sigh.

"I'm for sure going." Chimed Luna with a sheepish grin. "But alone, seeing as no one has asked me."

"I heard Neville hasn't asked anyone. Perhaps you two could go together?" Offered Harry with a small smile.

Luna beamed and nodded, "I'll go ask now." Before anyone could say anything, the blonde was already halfway towards the Gryffindor table.

"I never took you for a matchmaker, Harry." Draco teased.

Harry blushed slightly and shrugged, "I just wanted to be nice. At least that covers one-half of us." He then turned to Pansy, "who are you asking, Pans?"

"Hm? Oh, no one. Come on, if Fleur found out I was taking someone else to the ball, she'd skin them alive. No thanks, I'll be the straggler." She answered with a sigh.

"Aw, thought having a Veela girlfriend was more fun." Teased Blaise.

"Oh, it's fun alright," Pansy smirked.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione all coughed awkwardly before turning away, causing both Pansy and Blaise to burst out laughing.

"Anyways, Draco, darling, who are you going with? Did I just see you getting chummy with the Hufflepuff seeker?" Pansy asked bluntly. Both Harry and Blaise inwardly groaned at her lack of subtlety.

Draco licked his lips anxiously and shrugged, "he asked me if I wanted to be his date but I declined. I already have enough bad blood with Chang when I took her position as seeker, I don't need her coming after me for taking her crush. Either way, I'm not interested."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Draco. I'm sure someone will ask you. If not, I'll be your date."

Blaise sputtered, "and what am I? Rubbish?"

"Of course not, but my best friend needs me so ya know, bugger off," Hermione answered with a grin and a wink.

"Ugh, he's my best friend too, you know?" He muttered crossing his arms.

"Fighting over me? I'm flattered." Draco teased. "Anyways, I'm going to head to the library. I'll see you later." With that, the blond grabbed his things and walked out the Great Hall. Harry noticed Cedric's gaze following Draco and it annoyed him to no end.

Hermione jumped off Blaise lap and took Draco's seat. Before anyone could question her, she punched Harry's arm and crossed her own with a huff. Harry hissed as he turned towards her and rubbed his arm with a pout.

"You're an idiot, Harry Potter." She said with a glare.

"Tell me something I don't know." Both Pansy and Blaise commented in sync. They turned to each other and laughed before looking back at Harry who looked awfully confused.

"What did I do?" Harry mumbled.

"You're as dense as a pile of rocks," Pansy said with an eye roll.

"He wasn't even trying to be subtle," Blaise added with a raised eyebrow. "Did you not notice?"

"Notice what?" Harry asked, feeling very confused and utterly ridiculed at the annoyed expressions on his friends' faces.

"Notice that Draco wants you to ask him. He likes you, Harry." A voice said behind him. Harry jumped as he turned towards a grinning Luna. "By the way, Neville said yes."

Hermione beamed, "that's great, Luna!"

Pansy nodded, "congrats, Lovegood."

"Good on you, Luna," Blaise said with a grin. 

Luna smiled and turned back to Harry, "go ask Draco. If you don't, he'll probably end up saying yes to Cedric." They all turned and looked over at the Hufflepuff table where Cedric was now excusing himself and heading towards the exit. Harry bristled and stood up quickly.

"I'll see you lot later." He dashed out the Great Hall and quickly made his way down the hall. People were in the corridors blocking his way, he shoved past them, earning shouts and hexes thrown at him. He dodged them and sprinted over to the library.

A few moments passed and he was now in front of the library. From his view he could see the Ravenclaw sitting by the window, his knees curled up as he read a book that was placed on his thighs. Draco's wispy platinum blond hair covered his face slightly but Harry could still see his parted lips as he concentrated on whatever it was that he was reading. Harry took a deep breath in and walked inside the library.

The library was cold and since it was dinner time, not many people were inside. Most of them were Ravenclaws, which was ironic since he was looking for a particular Ravenclaw. 

He doesn't know when this infatuation started. Harry and Draco weren't on the best of terms in the beginning. Their first year consisted of them pretending neither one existed. The only reason Harry knew who Draco was is because he was all every Slytherin talked about. Everyone in his house was stunned that Draco wasn't placed in their house like all of his ancestors. It was surely the most talked about topic for a complete semester. That and he befriend Pansy and Blaise who were Draco's childhood best friends. 

Draco, however, proved that he was placed in the correct house. Not only did he excelled academically, but he went out of his way to prove he was nothing like his father. The Ravenclaw started study groups, stood up for his muggleborn classmates, and broke the boundaries between houses. That is why Harry developed the crush, he was kind and vastly attractive. He felt ridiculous pining over him but he couldn't help the way his pulse sped up when Draco was around. 

Harry stepped closer to the boy, stopping once in front of him. Draco noticed a shadow looming over him and looked up. His confused frown turned into a soft smile that he reserved for his friends only. He closed the Animagus book he was reading and patted the spot next to him. Harry got the hint and sat next to him. 

"Everything alright, Harry? You're practically shaking." 

The Slytherin shook his head and smiled awkwardly, "I suppose I'm rather nervous." 

Draco raised an eyebrow, "why? Are you okay?"

Harry sighed and nodded, he turned until he was facing Draco. His palms were damp and his legs were shaking but he knew he had to do this, now or never. 

"Would you like to go to the Valentines Day Ball with me?" 

The Ravenclaw was stunned into silence. He hoped Harry would ask him. Now that he is here, actually fulfilling his dreams, he doesn't know how to respond. Harry Potter, sitting in front of him with wide hopeful jade green eyes, was asking him to be his date. It was safe to say that Draco could die happily right now. 

"You want me to be your date?" He whispered. 

"Y-yes," Harry answered with a quick nod. 

Draco maintained eye contact, he licked his lips nervously and leaned forward. Harry's eyes widen but he didn't dare move. The Ravenclaw was leaning closer, Harry could practically smell the mint from his lips and the sweet vanilla scent of his soft cologne. Without much thought, the two boys closed the space between them. Harry's hand was on Draco's cheek, his thumb caressing his cheekbone as Draco tilted his head to the side, allowing the Slytherin to access more of his mouth and he tasted ever _so_ sweet. The kiss was short but it left Draco's mind buzzing and Harry's skin burning. 

"Does that answer your question?" Draco whispers as he pulls back slightly.


End file.
